gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Ricky Martin
Ricky Martin, born Enrique Martín Morales on December 24, 1971, is a 47-year-old Puerto Rican and Spanish pop singer, songwriter, and actor who has sold more than 60 million albums worldwide. He appeared as a guest star on the FOX TV show, Glee. He made his appearance in the twelfth episode of Season Three, The Spanish Teacher as David Martinez. Personal Life Martin is the founder of Fundación Ricky Martin (Ricky Martin Foundation), a non-profit organization.Martin cites a variety of the Latin music genres as influences, including salsa, merengue, and bolero. Ricky Martin published an autobiography, Me, which was published on November 2, 2010, the book became The New York Bestseller List debuting at number five on the Hardcover Nonfiction list. A Spanish-language edition entitled Yo was published simultaneously.Ricky Martin was granted Spanish citizenship for his artistic merits and for his grandmother being Iberian born. He became a vegetarian in 2013. He is openly gay. Martin was in a relationship with Carlos Gonzélez Abella for five or six years until it was released, via a statement, that they had parted ways in 2013. They agreed to "continue to be united by friendship and their shared experiences".Ricky Martin Splits From Partner Carlos Gonzalez Abella Their twin sons, Matteo and Valentino, were born in August 2008 via a surrogate.Singer Ricky Martin Welcomes Twin Boys Martin announced his engagement to Jwan Yosef in November 2016.Ricky Martin Engaged to Jwan Yosef Career Martin got his start at age twelve with the all-boy pop group Menudo. After five years with the group, he released his Spanish-language solo album, Ricky Martin, in 1991. He also acted on stage and on TV in Mexico, becoming a modest star there. In 1994 he starred on the American TV soap opera'' General Hospital'', playing a Puerto Rican singer. In 1999, after several albums in Spanish, he released his first English-language album (also titled Ricky Martin), which included "Livin' La Vida Loca." The album sold 22 million copies and brought Martin international fame. Martin currently stars as Che in the Broadway revival of the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical Evita. Ricky Martin received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2007. In Puerto Rico August 31 is the International Ricky Martin Day. He is currently a judge on The Voice Australia, ''replacing Keith Urban from Season Two. Martin unveiled his look a like wax statue at Madam Tussauds on November 19, 2014.Ricky Martin Celebrates His New Wax Figure at Madame Tussauds Las Vegas! Martin released his first album in four years, "A Quien Quiera Escuchar" ("To Whoever Wants to Listen"), on February 10, 2015. Filmography Trivia * He is the second ''Glee actor to have made an appearance on General Hospital. He is proceed by John Stamos (Carl Howell) and followed by Katie Couric (Herself). Gallery ricky2.jpg ricky3.jpg ricky4.jpg ricky5.jpg ricky6.jpg ricky7.jpg ricky8.jpg ricky9.jpg ricky10.jpg ricky11.jpg ricky12.jpg ricky13.jpg ricky14.jpg ricky15.jpg ricky16.jpg ricky17.jpg ricky18.jpg ricky19.jpg ricky20.jpg ricky21.jpg ricky22.jpg ricky23.jpg ricky24.jpg ricky25.jpg ricky26.jpg ricky27.jpg ricky28.jpg ricky29.jpg ricky30.jpg 048657-the-voice-season-2-judges.jpg cq5dam.web.770.433.jpeg Ricky .jpg Ricky II.jpg Ricky III.jpg Ricky IIII.jpg tumblr_opnq3oWUwe1vg5p67o1_1280.jpg Tumblr opz0rl0D9Y1uxavoco1 1280.jpg tumblr_otb4v1eII51tpkj9wo1_1280.jpg Tumblr oug6gxjkJ21uxavoco8 1280.jpg Tumblr oug6gxjkJ21uxavoco7 1280.jpg Tumblr oug6gxjkJ21uxavoco6 1280.jpg Tumblr oug5p7pXR91uxavoco8 1280.jpg Tumblr oug5p7pXR91uxavoco7 1280.jpg Tumblr oug5p7pXR91uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr oug5p7pXR91uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr oyugmg4HCG1uxavoco7 1280.png Tumblr oyugmg4HCG1uxavoco3 1280.png Tumblr p0uqkhmOQD1uxavoco1 500.jpg Tumblr p0tuq8CewD1uxavoco3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr p0tuq8CewD1uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr p0tuq8CewD1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p0tsrtmGyX1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p0tqubqXCS1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p0tpzfhesB1uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr p0tpzfhesB1uxavoco2 500.jpg Tumblr p0tpzfhesB1uxavoco1 500.jpg Tumblr p0u00h7WTF1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p0tyu9SuTj1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco10 1280.png Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco9 1280.png Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco8 1280.png Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco7 1280.png Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco6 1280.png Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco5 1280.png Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco4 1280.png Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco3 1280.png Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco2 1280.png Tumblr p0txkcqM741uxavoco1 1280.png Tumblr p24033puYS1uxavoco4 1280.png Tumblr p2438fmTfA1uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr p2438fmTfA1uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr p2438fmTfA1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p23zzgskyY1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p23x2pIqW31uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr p23x2pIqW31uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr p23x2pIqW31uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p23t5oWTG01uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr p23t5oWTG01uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p23rgzkwxw1uxavoco1 1280.jpg tumblr_p23x2pIqW31uxavoco5_1280.jpg Tumblr p25cyvjz4p1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p280mibuUV1uxavoco5 1280.jpg Tumblr p280mibuUV1uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr p27umbLRtt1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p27ujlZJL51uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p27tpiNd7v1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p296q9U2vd1wpi2k2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr p29t9kgoO61uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr p29t9kgoO61uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr p29t9kgoO61uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p2aew4BnSH1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p2adryEMCf1uxavoco9 1280.jpg Tumblr p2adryEMCf1uxavoco8 1280.jpg Tumblr p2adryEMCf1uxavoco7 1280.jpg Tumblr p2adryEMCf1uxavoco6 1280.jpg Tumblr p2adryEMCf1uxavoco5 1280.jpg Tumblr p2adryEMCf1uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr p2adryEMCf1uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr p2adryEMCf1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p2a6zqTfWR1wpi2k2o2 1280.jpg Tumblr p2a6zqTfWR1wpi2k2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr p2b64gO6nr1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p2b9ugOUw01uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr p2b9ugOUw01uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p2e49rZO391uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p2rmc76HNr1uxavoco1 1280.jpg 26871401_184990675605864_8912472496897261568_n.jpg Tumblr p5wom2mvBh1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p5w3qimYgs1uxavoco7 1280.jpg Tumblr p5w3qimYgs1uxavoco5 1280.jpg Tumblr p5vhfbcKIR1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p5vdhr2s111uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr p5vdhr2s111uxavoco1 500.jpg Tumblr p5vcukUOSE1uxavoco1 540.jpg Tumblr p71dvmfjPg1uxavoco10 1280.jpg Tumblr p71dvmfjPg1uxavoco9 1280.jpg Tumblr p71dvmfjPg1uxavoco8 1280.jpg Tumblr p71dvmfjPg1uxavoco7 1280.jpg Tumblr p71dvmfjPg1uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr p71dvmfjPg1uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr p71dvmfjPg1uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr p71dvmfjPg1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p6yy5myGgJ1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p8tilguGIM1uxavoco7 1280.jpg Tumblr p8ss87d3vW1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p8ymr9fyWm1uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr p8ymr9fyWm1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p8xpoyqzZQ1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p8vy6mT0cA1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p93aliIdNQ1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Reference Category:Actors Category:LGBT Actors Category:Guest Stars